


Competition

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Tension, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: What happens when two boys realize they’re both bottoms? Maybe it’s something both of them should have clarified before hooking up. But then they wouldn’t have been able to play a fun game. A game to decide who’d be on top.Minho basically just wants to get laid. Changbin, too.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BG97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/gifts).

> I almost named this fic finger wars. I shit you not. 
> 
> I didn’t beta. Because I’m weak. Also tagged unsafe sex because these fools didn’t use a condom. 
> 
> Anyways, this a gift for my good friend Noah. Their Woolix fic inspired me to write this messy mess haha. I hope everyone enjoys 💛

And so they were both bottoms. Of course they were. Because it only made sense. It fit perfectly with the dysfunction that was Lee Minho’s life. Why wouldn’t Seo Changbin also be the ultimate bottom? Minho couldn’t catch a break. 

It was hard enough finding men on this stupid sex app that were actually attractive. The last thing Minho concerned himself with was if the guy was a top or not. Honestly, most guys seemed to be pretty versatile. And with Minhos pretty face, who wouldn’t want to stick their dick into him? Apparently Seo Changbin, despite being just his type. 

Changbin had this sexy little half smirk at his face as Minho had asked if Changbin wanted to prep him. Minho had been bold the entire time, leading their kisses and childish dry humping that’d caused him to wet his pants already. But now, he felt so embarrassed. 

“You’re...a bottom?”

Minho didn’t expect that. Yeah, Changbin was smaller in stature, but he had ridiculous arm muscle that had given Minho the inpression he either beat his meat for sport, or was a total fitness fanatic whose main workouts were fucking pretty twinks over weight lifting machines. He just gave that vibe. And Minho was ignorant to think that. He should have known there was a possibility he was stereotyping the younger man too harshly. 

“You’re not a top?”

There was a definite awkward silence between them before Changbin ran his fingers through his messy black hair, waved bangs falling over those eyes that were wide in disbelief. 

“No. I’m not. Like, I’ve never topped in my life.” Changbin was just watching Minho like this was a joke, expression seeking for Minho to tell him that he was kidding. 

“Well shit. I’ve never topped either.” Minho huffed, plopping himself onto the bed, hair too sticky to his forehead for him to want to touch it. 

After all this, both settled on the bed in nothing but their underwear, Minho wanted nothing more than for Changbin to flip him over and just fuck his guts out. 

“So we’re a couple of bottoms who didn’t bother asking if the other liked sticking their cock into ass, huh? Wow, has this ever happened to anyone before?” Changbin forced another laugh, adjusting himself so he was cross-legged on Minhos bed, “I can’t believe this.”

Minho couldn’t help but frown at that. It wasn’t a joke. Changbin and he really were bottoms. So bottom that neither had ever topped anyone before. Jesus Christ. 

“Should we like...stop?”

“What!?” Changbin interrupted, climbing back over the bed to cradle Minhos cheek into one of his hands, eyes squinting and brows furrowing, “you want to just stop?”

No. Absolutely not. 

“Not really. Kissing and grinding on your leg was so nice. Like I want to grind on your dick so bad but like...” Minho blinked innocently as Changbin eyed him, “how do we do this?”

“Wanna flip a coin?” Changbin sighed, rolling his thumb over Minhos lips, “or we could...have a competition for it?”

Minho arched his brow, adjusting himself so he was on his knees, “what kind of competition?”

Changbin smirked, letting his thumb press between Minhos lips, Minho releasing a gentle sigh of bliss as he hooked his thumb now, “see who reaches their limit first.”

Minho had the worst tent in his underwear. Changbin knew that. And he had one too. There’s no way either would last long enough. “How would we judge that? Jerk each other off?”

“We can take turns?” Changbin whispered, removing his thumb from Minhos lips, settling back onto the bed, “I’ll jerk you off first and we can set up a stopwatch to see how long it took.”

“Or,” Minho had a better idea, “since we’re clearly experienced with getting ourselves off, we could prep the other...you know, with our fingers.” Minho wiggles his fingers with the most devilish smirk, gaining an interestingly intriguing look from the younger man.

“You want to finger fuck each other?”

“That way…” Minho pushed Changbin backwards against the bed, leaning over to press light kisses to the soft flesh of his neck, “whoever wins...will already be prepared. It’s a win-win for one of us.”

“We could easily get a dildo and both bottom?” Changbin suggested, releasing a gentle hiss as Minhos lips grazed the pink bud at his chest. 

“You really want to pass up getting fucked by me?” Minho teases, fingertips trailing down to the man’s waistline, pulling back the cloth to allow Changbins dick to show considerably. 

Changbin writhed under him slightly, biting down against his bottom lip as he pulled both of his legs up, letting them give Minhos hips a soft tap, “No way. I’m in. Let’s do this.”

“You promise you’ll be okay topping when you lose?”

“You mean to ask yourself that question.” Changbin snickered in reply, moving his hands to lay over Minhos thighs, giving slight squeezes to the soft flesh. 

Minho let him have that, adjusting Changbins legs around him before gripping that waistband again. There was something really refreshing about the way Changbin watched him. He was used to being in Changbins position, fingers knotted in the sheets, but he was the opposite right now. Right now he was the one doing the pleasing. At least for now. He knew he’d win. He’d have Changbin shaking in minutes. 

“You sure you can get me off with these pretty little hands?” Changbin smirked, flicking one of Minhos fingers playfully that had settled at Changbins stomach, “how do you get yourself off?”

“Easily!” Minho lied. It took him forever to get off properly. Yeah, his fingers were on the shorter side. But with enough flexibility and forcing his finger up the knuckle, he was usually able to reach his prostate eventually. It just took him awhile. 

Changbin let out a soft laugh before pulling himself up, elbows holding his form in place as Minho finally pulled his underwear down to reveal a dick that Minho couldn’t wait to ride. Yeah, he’s totally win this competition. He had to. Changbin May have looked small, but his dick wasn’t. Well, it wasn’t that long but it was girthy. Minho liked girth. 

“You’re looking at the wrong part, Minho.” The younger snickered, grabbing hold of one of Minhos hands and leading them to his lips. “Want me to wet them up for you? I bet I can fit all four of these tiny little fingers down my throat.”

Minho wanted to cum right there. What the hell? 

“You sure you’re a bottom?”

“You’re asking the guy who just said he can fit a lot in his mouth if he’s sure he’s a bottom?”

“Hey, you can totally suck off big dicks and still be a top.”

“You’re so cute.” Changbin sigh, taking two of Minhos fingers at once, rolling his tongue in between them playfully before pulling Minho forwards some, closing his mouth around the digits. And fuck, they really didn’t seem to fill Changbins mouth. Minho could wiggle his fingers around a ton, hell his fingers could move in and have enough room for a king size bed. 

Minho was hesitant, eyes glossing over in lust as Changbin nibbled at his digits, the wetness and slurping sounds as the younger male licked around Minhos fingers causing him to shudder. It was a lot and in a way, totally unfair. Minho would probably reach his limit just from this teasing shit right here. 

“Good?” Changbin whispered, popping Minhos sopping wet fingers from his lips. 

Minho swallowed down the saliva he knew would become drool if he didn’t, body tense as he watched Changbins smirk again, “it’s so good. I’m gonna melt.”

“Good.” Changbin sighed, widening his small mouth enough to slip all four of Minhos fingers into his mouth. Suddenly the space felt a lot cozier, more filled. 

Thankfully Changbin seemed to have a much smaller mouth than he’d thought, but fuck were the results spectacular. As Changbins tongue rolled around his fingertips, Minho couldn’t help but release tiny moans, subconsciously grinding himself against the man’s hips that were way too close. 

“Good,” Changbin stopped suddenly, whispering in such a low voice that Minho could barely stand, “Keep moving your hips just like that. Prepare yourself for when you lose.”

Suddenly Minho shook his head, trying to clear all that bliss he was feeling. “Oh, really?” Minho tugged his fingers from Changbins mouth, face flush at the strand of saliva that linked Minho and Changbin, “you ready to lose?”

Changbin just laughed at him, wiggling his hips, thighs tightening around Minhos own, “try me.”

Minho had honestly never fingered anyone else before. He didn’t think it was weird to finger, but nobody he’d slept with had ever asked him to. He was going in blind, solely relying on his own experiences with this one. Which, if he really thought about it, weren’t that great. His fingers weren’t /that/ short, but they weren’t all that long either. It took time and pressure to reach his limit. He hoped Changbin wouldn’t be the same. He hoped he was able to properly fuck this dude. He had to win. 

“You gonna do it before your fingers dry or what?” Changbin laughed, somehow staring directly at Minho now, chin in the younger man’s grasp, “you giving up on me? Second thoughts?”

Minho cursed under his breath, “as if,” he locked lips with Changbin again, the younger losing his breath momentarily against him, an arm moving to kink around Minhos neck. 

Maybe he was having second thoughts. But fuck telling Changbin that. He could do it. He’d do his best and this man would melt underneath of him like chocolate in the sun. He’d do it. He fucking had to. 

He pushed Changbin back against the bed, one hand at his jaw as the wetted fingers slipped back to the foreign place, gently circling the hole he’d have to pretend was his own. 

It wasn’t that it was a turn off to finger some other dude, but he honestly just didn’t know what to do. He was clueless. Why the hell would he suggest this? He honestly must’ve thought he’d win quickly and get fucked, but Changbin was stable. Super stable. 

Pressing his middle finger was easy enough. He didn’t want to question how long his last fuck was, but he figured it hadn’t been that long. Changbin was definitely taking him easy enough. And it was slightly insulting that Changbin was still latched onto Minhos lips without releasing a single moan. 

Minho had to fix that, but he didn’t want to hurt this guy. He didn’t want to be an asshole. 

So he let his finger slide in and out of Changbin slowly, inching his index finger to match his middle. 

This time there was at least a hitch in breath, but even still, Changbin seemed steady. Too steady that Minho was worried he’d fall apart before the younger male did. Terrified. 

But once he started wiggling his fingers around, forcing them up the knuckle, Changbins breath grew unsteady. 

“Oh?” Minho laughed, leaving Changbins lips. He had his eyes shut tight, brows knit. He was enjoying this for sure. “Feel nice?”

“M-more.”

Good. 

Minho took Changbins mouth again, lips parted. The younger was finally starting to break down. Hips moving in slow motion against Minhos. 

The bundle of nerves. The sweet spot. There it was. After taking ages of wiggling he’d briefly poked it, Changbin moaning against his mouth. 

Man this wasn’t fair. 

Minho would bust at any moment, his seed coating both of them. He shouldn’t have gone first like this. 

“Minho…” Changbin whispered, fingers tangling now into Minhos hair that was starting to drip with sweat, “More. Please.”

Changbin wasn’t even trying to win, was he? 

“As you wish.” Minho shuddered, pulling his fingers out enough to slip a third, eyes glossy at the sight of his fingers disappearing into the pretty pink hole. 

And now the younger man really was feeling it. His hands dove to Minhos arm, fingers wrapping around Minhos wrist as he steadied his pace, doing his best to curl his fingers. 

He could feel it again. His prostate. It was within reach. Just needed to angle himself better. Just a little more. 

“M-more oh my god!” Changbin was arching himself now, lips parted and hair falling against his dark eyes. He looked so fucking desperate. 

Minho thought it was an amazing look on him. 

“Wow you gonna come for me?”

Changbin moved to touch his dick. Oh. He wasn’t supposed to. Purely fingering. No dick touching. Minho grabbed Changbins hands together, holding them at his stomach as he pressed his fingers in further, angling himself so that his knuckles were firm against the boys hole. 

And changbin was a wreck. He was panting out, toes curled and back struggling to lift off the bed. 

Yes. He was about to cum. 

“That good, huh?” Minho laughed, trying to ignore his own urge to come all over Changbins tanned stomach. 

Changbin just nodded, letting out strained noises indicating he was surely about to lose it. It wouldn’t be long at all. Minho wanted to check the stopwatch but at this point...he needed him to come. No distractions. 

Minho moved his fingers more roughly, fingertips curled against the bundle that send Changbins legs to wrap around Minhos waist. He was about to fucking lose it. 

Changbin was about to come. 

Minho bent down, moving hair from Changbins forehead. He was a wreck. Good. Minho smirked before leaning down, wrapping Chanbins tongue with his own before feeling the familiar spray at his bare chest. Good. He was coming. 

Changbin had released a long moan into the others mouth, hands pulling from Minhos grasp to wrap about his back, pulling Minho down against him. 

The feeling of changbins cock rubbing against his stomach while the younger rode his orgasm was...it felt so good. At this rate Minho didn’t stand a chance. He was suffering. He couldn’t help it. 

“You came, too?” 

Yeah. He did. He didn’t mean to but he was so...Changbins orgasm was a lot. It was so hot. Changbin was so hot. 

“Good time. I lasted a little longer than I thought.” Changbin gasped, brushing hair hair behind his ear as he checked the stopwatch. 

Thankfully they’d given Minho some time to recover from his own orgasm. His second one of the fucking night. 

Again. 

How many times was Minho going to come?

“Hey Minho, can I kiss you again?” 

Minho thought it was really cute that he’d ask. Minho was a muttering mess after that orgasm anyways. He didn’t handle them professionally at all. God, he loved losing himself in his high. 

“Hm?” Changbin had rolled over Minho. Minho was thankful that the younger had wiped his stomach off from the mix of sticky release. 

“Come here.” Minho laughed, shuddering as he grabbed hold of Changbins messy dark hair with his clean hand, the other determined to cling to the towel that Changbin had wiped him off with. 

Changbin took no time to part his lips against Minhos, the tingling sensation from his high causing him to moan against the man’s lips, fingers trembling in his hair. 

“You’re going to lose for sure.” Changbin whispered against Minhos lips, grabbing hold of his jaw, tongue forcing its way into Minhos mouth, curling around his own tongue. 

Kissing him was nice. It was so nice. Part of him hoped they’d do this again. He’d love that. He really fucking would. To just get lost again with this man. Fight for who would get the pleasure to writhe in the sheets. 

Minho sigh pleasantly, head clearing from his orgasm only to cloud with how Chanbin rubbed his hips and softened length against Minhos hips. Fuck. It wouldn’t take long to get Minho back up once he’d recovered. Not one bit. 

Changbin snickered, kisses growing hungrier, grip on Minhos jaw tightening. Enough pressure for Minhos head to spin. He couldn’t help but tug into the messy black hair he’d clung onto earlier. Had Changbin seriously never topped? The whole taking charge thing...maybe Minho just wasn’t used to it. Changbin had controlled everything meticulously, pleasing Minho in the best ways. 

He had to win. He wanted Changbin to fuck him hard. Make him a whimpering mess. Minho wasn’t going to make it. He wasn’t going to win. He fucking had to. 

“Okay okay if you don’t stop I’m going to come again!” Minho popped off of Changbins lips, hands shaky as they reached up to press against the other man’s chest, “lets just get this over with!”

Changbin let out the softest giggle, pulling himself up, eyes scanning Minhos face, “you know you’re going to lose, don’t you?”

Minho flushed, pulling himself up to see himself getting hard again. It felt too fast. Even though they’d been at each other’s lips for over half an hour. Minho wasn’t sure he could do this. He’d bust. He’d break. Easily. Indefinitely. 

His head spun as Changbin inched himself off of him, bringing Minhos legs at either side of his waist as he’d done with Changbins earlier. 

“You ready?” Changbin whispered, hips moving in a slow, teasing rhythm. 

He wasn’t. Not really. He’d gotten worked up again but he was terrified he’d lose. What if Changbin had more experience than he did? And his fingers were...they were longer than his. What the fuck. How was Minho going to win? 

But Minho nodded, pulling himself up some before being shoved into the bed, skin burning as Changbins nails dug into Minhos hip, “want me to use lube?”

“I didn’t?” Minho laughed, pushing hair strands from his vision. 

“Yeah but...your fingers were so tiny I didn’t really need it...you know?” Lube would have been nicer earlier. It probably would have made Changbin lose faster, too. Spit wasn’t effective...Minho was stupid to have not requested using it earlier. Goddammit. 

“That’s a joke right?” Minho pouted, snapping out of his annoyance with the lube thing, tightening his thighs around the younger to cause a squeak in reply. 

“Not at all,”

Changbin took out the little bottle of lube that had been in his fucking coat pocket the entire time, coating his fingers quickly. He must’ve been inpatient. 

“I’m gonna set this now.” Minho laughed, pressing the time and setting his phone aside. He needed all the time he could get. 

He’d outlast him. He had to. He didn’t have any other option. 

Changbin was slow, index smothering lube against his rim. It was nice, the slowness. But Minho was worried it was too nice. That he’d get so wrapped up. He had to stay calm. Keep himself from losing it too early. 

“How is it?” The younger laughed, smoothing his fingertips through Minhos hair, forehead warm against Changbins palm. 

It was phenomenal. 

“It’s alright.” Minho breathed out, receiving the cutest giggle in reply, “want to kiss me? Or is that too much?”

He was so cute. What the fuck. 

“I’ll manage.”

Maybe he’d lose. Changbin had finally let his finger sink inside of him, muscles contracting. He wanted to get fucked so badly. Changbin must have realized. Because within seconds another finger wiggled it’s way inside of him. 

Changbins fingers weren’t all that thick or long. But it was enough to have Minhos head spinning. 

And when the younger started to curl his fingers. He wouldn’t last. He had to, but he wouldn’t. 

He moaned into Changbins mouth, gaining yet another uncharacteristic giggle. It wasn’t fair how cute this man was. Seriously. What chance did Minho have against his power? 

“That's nice, huh?” Changbins voice had dropped another fucking octave, and his fingers were running through his hair as his other hand worked another finger into him. 

“Minho wanna answer me?” 

Minho was in a daze. As Changbin pulled up, hair in his half lidded dark eyes, god. He wanted to fucking scream. 

“I’ll stop—“

“Absolutely not!” Minho hissed softly, gripping the back of chanbins neck, pressing their lips back together. 

He was dying. Literally crashing at how Changbins fingers were starting to fuck into him. He wanted his dick. He wanted to touch it. He wanted it inside of him. Fuck, he had to last. He’d never forgive himself if he lost the chance. 

Changbin was working so meticulously. He would constantly hit Minhos prostate, working him up before halting randomly. Minho wouldn’t last long. How long had it been? 

“Sorry, Minho.” Changbin spoke up then, moving his lips to Minhos throat, sucking at the skin. Oh. That was totally unfair. Minhos toes curled, back arching slightly, his stomach rising against Changbins chest as the younger male started to move his fingers more rhythmically, hitting his p—

“Ahhhh!” He couldn’t help it. He was getting to worked up so fast. Changbin wasn’t even halting anymore. He was going straight for it. 

And Minho wasn’t sure what to do. His breaths were rapid and — fuck. 

He lost. He fucking lost. For sure. 

Changbin was still at his throat, Minho releasing long drawn out moans, head on fire. He could feel his come splashing against his lower stomach, confined between there and Changbins chest. 

And he was shuddering. He was trembling so bad, Changbins fingers still pressing at the sensitive bundle of muscles before finally sliding out of him. 

And this was unfair. Changbin took the hand from Minhos forehead, moving them to rest at Minhos lower stomach. And then, oh this was for sure unfair. 

“Can I?” Changbin laughed, wrapping his hand around the head of Minhos cock, thumb pressing against the slit with enough pressure to have Minho incoherent. 

He was going to lose it. He was trying to calm from his high enough to speak, but he must’ve opted to trembling nods. He wasn’t even sure what Changbin was planning. At this point it didn’t matter. His head was just spinning. 

“O-oooh!” Minho gasped at the sudden wetness around his length. His length that was considerably sensitive. 

Fuck, he already lost. He could tell by how Changbins lips curled into a smile as he took Minhos cock into his mouth. 

He only shuddered more, fingers unable to relax as they reached for the man’s shoulders, shakily doing their best to settle. But it was useless. All the overstimulation was breaking his brain. 

And he loved it. 

As Changbins head bobbed along his length he shut his eyes tight, laying his head back into the sheets. He knew his breathing was uneven. And he knew that maybe he should tell Changbin to stop before he locked his thighs together. He didn’t wanna crush the poor guy. 

But thankfully Changbin popped off within a reasonable amount of time. At least Minho thought it was a reasonable amount of time. His brain had stopped working the second he came. Minhos eyes fluttered open, watching Changbin brush hair from his eyes as he held the stopwatch in his free hand, wide smirk over his lips. He knew he’d won. That motherfucker. 

Minho wanted to pull up and pin him down. Try to get it over with he guessed. Not that he didn’t want to. He was just a sore loser. 

But fuck he couldn’t move. His whole body was on fire. His fingers still too trembly, now settled along changbins hips. He wasn’t even sure what sounds he was making. He just knew his breath was still messy. And he was still riding that ridiculously well orchestrated high. 

“You alright, Minho?” Changbin laughed, setting the stopwatch aside, fingertips moving to trail his chest. 

He wasn’t really alright. In a way. He was shaky. Overstimulated. It’d probably be ages before he could get it up again. Curse his libido. 

“Ah, look at you.” His voice was fucking honey. Minho must’ve looked so cute like this. Shaking and muttering incoherence. “Well...if we add in my foul play. It looks like you win, huh?”

Minho blinked. Though he was trembling and lost in himself, had he heard that right?

“Guess...I’m going to have to do this now, huh?”

Minho didn’t register again. But then he realized what Changbin meant. And he was more shocked than anything. Changbin had won. So why was he shoving his dick into him? 

His head flung back into the pillows, heavy sighs leaving his throat. He was gonna die. 

“Let me treat you this time.” Changbin laughed, adjusting Minhos shaky legs around him, lips diving down to press little pecks to his mouth. God he was spinning. “Want me to stop?”

Fuck no. 

Minho was so stimulated, body on fire and heart fluttering. “No. Keep going.”

It sounded fluent to Minho. And it must’ve sounded good enough for the younger because he was now slamming into him, hand digging into Minhos hip as the other rest at the side of his throat, never pressing at all into his flesh. Which would have been fine. But maybe he’d noticed how wrecked Minho was already. 

At this point Changbin must have been chasing his own orgasm, breath jagged as he watched Minho from above, eyes dark. He was so fucking hot. What the fuck? 

And if Minho wasn’t completely wrecked he would probably be screaming his name, and grinding back against him and begging for more and more. 

Changbin must have noticed this is what Minho had really wanted. How much he’d been craving to be fucked to pieces. 

“I’m gonna come Minho, where do you want it?” Changbin laughed, breaths starting to become as uneven as Minhos. 

Through muttering, and shaky hands, he just mouthed what he wanted. It wasn’t like he could produce any actual words right now. He was spinning. Lost in euphoria that he never wanted to leave. 

Something about how inexperienced and rough Changbins thrusts were, mixed with how stimulated Minho was, really fucking did it for him. 

“You sure?”

“Oh my fucking god, yes!” Minho whined, managing enough for Changbin to laugh again, lips locking together once more. 

Nice. It was so nice. 

Changbins long choked moan against his lips was fucking addictive. He loved the sound. Loved the way Changbin had gripped Minhos face in his hands, tongue rolling around Minhos. 

They were both trembling now. Both overstimulated messes lost in the Milky Way. It was overwhelming. And delicious. 

Minho lost track of time. Last thing he remembered were Changbins lips smothering his face in tiny kisses. He wasn’t used to passing out after sex, but something about Changbin wrecking him the way he had, it had really done him in. 

Waking up was weird. Thankfully he was cleaned up, fresh white T shirt that wasn’t his over his chest. He kept forgetting they were at Changbins house. In his bed. And now he was in his clothes. And they smelled so nice. It was just fucking detergent but god, it smelled so nice. So warm and clean. 

“You crashed.” Changbins voice was light. God, how long had it been? 

Minho pulled himself up from the bed, noticing the dark grey sheets were now a soft peachy shade. “How long was I out?” Sitting up hurt some too. But just a little. Probably because of how rookie Changbins movements had been. 

“It’s the afternoon.”

He was out all night. Practically all morning. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I don’t usually—“

“I didn’t mind.” Changbin smiled, holding out a cup of some liquid he hoped was tea. “You’re a cute sleeper. I even wiped your drool.” Changbin teased. 

“Ha-ha.” Minho snickered, taking the cup to his lips. He didn’t usually stay long after. Usually he was gone before morning. 

This was a little new. 

He had overstayed his visit for sure. 

“Thank you.” He sighed, placing the cup onto Changbins nightstand, eyes meeting Changbins again. Who was just kind of watching him. With sweet eyes. A big contrast to the lust-filled orbs of the previous night. 

He should go, right?

“Thanks for the tea. And cleaning me up and...the clothes.”

“Yours are in the wash.” Changbin smiled, eyes still fond. 

“Ah…I’m usually gone by the morning but you really wore me out, huh?” Minho laugher awkwardly, slipping his legs from underneath the sheets to hang over the bed. “I guess I should get going.”

Changbins expression changed. Where he seemed content just moments ago, he looked so worried now. Worried that what, Minho would leave? 

“Ah...the no strings attached hook-up app. Yeah maybe…”

Maybe. 

Minho pulled himself up with a soft hiss and laugh, steadying himself using Changbins shoulder. Even if he seemed light and friendly with Changbin, the younger seemed...saddened. Did he want Minho to stay or something?

“I should get going. You said my clothes were—“

“You don’t have to.” Changbin started, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear, “you can stay.”

Oh. 

Minho raised a brow before taking a seat again, shock running up his back from last night's activities, “you want me to?” 

“Be careful—“ Changbin smiled in reply, rubbing his thumb against Minhos cheek. This was oddly intimate. 

They just hooked up. It was just a quick fuck. 

“I’m fine.” Minho whispered back, warmth in his cheek causing him to relax against him, sighing pleasantly as the gentle movement. 

“I was too rough,” changbin frowned, keeping his thumb at a steady rhythm, “I shouldn’t have been so hard on you.”

“Okay but I enjoyed you being hard.” Minho spat out, getting that smile back from the younger man quickly. 

“Oh?” Changbin let out a tiny laugh, hand settling too comfortably at Minhos cheek. 

Minho couldn’t help but nuzzle into the hand, “it was your first time topping right? Don’t worry about it. Seriously.” 

“I mean, I didn’t have to be so enthusiastic about it.” 

“It’s honestly okay. I’ve had it rougher. I'm actually kind of into that anyways.” Minho smiles, finding Changbins concern to be the cutest shit. “So, I usually don’t stay.” He never did. “How do we go about this?”

“Ah, I don’t do this much either but I always offer breakfast. If the guy didn’t bolt during the night.” Changbin pouted, patting at Minhos cheek. “I know it’s a hook up and go kinda thing but...I like when they stay.”

“Oh so you were rough so I couldn’t run?” Minho teased, deciding to pull Changbin down over him instead, keeping that hand planted at his cheek, “How conniving.”

Changbin rolled his eyes with a huff before giving Minho another longing stare that really...just did something for him. “Yeah, my master plan.”

Minho took a moment to stare back, eyes scanning over the younger male who was pressed firmly against him now. It was so warm. Weird. Minho wasn’t used to staying. Not at all. 

“So...breakfast?” Changbin broke the silence, running his fingers off of Minhos face and standing himself up, taking one of Minhos hands into his own, tugging gently, “don’t be alarmed but I have a couple roommates. They’re probably going to eat everything before we get out of here.”

Roommates. Minho was used to passing roommates. But that’s usually when he was sneaking out, walk of shame with his shoes in hand. Meeting them in the morning would be...very very new. 

“That’s cool. I’m a people person.” Minho replied, wincing as he allowed Changbin to help pull him up. It wasn’t even /that/ bad. Minho really has had it worse in the past. 

“Good. Because they are too.” Changbin teased back, steadying an arm around Minhos waist as they walked towards the door. 

Minho felt comfortable against him. He could walk without limping with Changbins assistance. It was nice. 

The smell of bacon was the first thing that filled his nose as Changbin escorted him down the extremely unsafe spiral staircase. By extremely unsafe, he meant it. Firstly, Changbin couldn’t stand at his side to help him doen. And secondly, he was a limping mess down the narrow stairs. And changbin released tiny giggles behind him. 

It was a little embarrassing once he’d gotten to the end, nearly falling forward before being caught by Changbins arm around his waist. 

“Don’t kill yourself in my apartment!” The younger was super giggly. Like it was the cutest shit he’d ever witnessed. Fuck. 

“I probably would have if I’d left last night. Fuck your stairs.” Minho sighed, wrapping an arm around Changbins, the warmth nearly making him melt. 

“Oh hello!” 

Minho knew that Changbin had literally just told him he had roommates, but that didn’t stop Minho from letting out a surprised squeak and backing himself into Changbin. He was pretty sure he’d stepped on the other man’s foot, but Changbin was unmoving. 

“Morning Felix.” Changbin was calm, smiley. If Minho was in his position he’d be so uncomfortable. Felix knew Minho was a hookup right? 

“We saved you guys some food.” Another voice called. Minho hadn’t quite seen them yet. 

“Ah, we’re lucky.” Changbin whispered, moving himself from behind Minho, extending his hand out instead. 

It was a little awkward. Taking Changbins hand and being led around the corner to the kitchen. 

And then it wasn’t so awkward. 

His roommates must’ve been a couple. One was settled into the chair, arms wrapped around the other that was settled in his...lap. Cute. 

“Hey, lots of pancakes left. I promise!” The one whose name he hadn’t learned yet spoke, covering his mouth that must’ve been stuffed with food. 

“I’m surprised.” Changbin snickered, leading Minho to one of the stools at the island. They were thankfully cushioned. It wouldn’t hurt too bad to sit here. “Oh, Minho. These are my roommates. Felix and Chan.”

Minho decided that was an invitation to look at the two in more detail. And wow okay. They were hot too. Like all three of these guys were really attractive in different ways.

“This is Minho.”

“Meet on that app?” Felix asked before getting his mouth covered by the other, eyes immediately apologetic. 

“Yes…” Minho spoke up, offering slight side eye. He didn’t think it was a weird question to ask in a way, but the timing? Maybe a little rude of him. 

“Changbin doesn’t do this often.” Chan spoke then, keeping his hand planted firmly over the other males, “it’s nice to meet you, Minho.”

It wasn’t the most awkward exchange he’d had. At least these two were nice. It seemed that way. He’d met some...very interesting people leaving his hookups homes. 

This wasn’t that bad at all. 

“It’s nice to meet you guys too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be sweet and simple. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. ✨ Minho had a good time this time around lol 💛
> 
> Ps. The first line of the fic is meant to be read like that vine that goes “and they were roommates” because that’s fucking hilarious to me and I miss vine. Fuck tik tok. 
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
